Snow Schemes
by rainstormcandles
Summary: When Clio joins the Rockets on their annual ski trip, she and Otto decide to play a little matchmaker. Reggie x Twister, Clio x Otto
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, there's nothing like a good old-fashioned Rocket car trip," Raymundo announced to the car.

"You said it, bruddah." Tito agreed, looking out the window as they left Ocean Shores.

"Reggie! You're hogging the whole seat! Put your laptop away! Your elbow is all up in my space." Otto whined.

"I need to finish this article for the Zine and send it to Sammy before we reach the top of the mountain!" she shot back. "Besides, you're the one who's driving us all crazy, blaring that music."

"I'm wearing headphones," Otto scoffed, though everyone in the car could still here his music. "Just write it whenever we get there! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we're only going to have internet access when we get to check-in. I need to have it ready to email him by then or he's not going to get it."

"Ugh," Otto groaned loudly, resting his arm against the window and trying to ignore her.

"What's this issue about?" Twister asked.

"Cold weather surfing," she said turning the screen to him. "I've laid out different tips and stuff for winter surfers or people who live in different areas. A lot of people try to cheap out when it comes to finding a good suit with a warm lining. It's also surprising how many people don't do anything to warm up before hitting the winter waves. Sam's said he's going to add a few science facts about how important that is to protect organs and keep up blood flow and stuff."

"It's too bad Sam couldn't make it on our trip this year," Raymundo commented. "We're going to miss having him along."

"I know what you mean," Reggie agreed. "His mom totally wigged after he broke his arm last year. I had hoped she would have eased up, but he said the second he brought up the trip, she went off to him about how he could've been killed."

"That's bogus," Otto interjected. "The Squid was fine. He falls all the time. What's one little broken bone?"

"Mrs. Dullard does kind of have a tendency to overreact," Reggie frowned.

"Poor Squid, it's not his fault his mom's a freaker," Twister added. "Personally, I think the Squid was much happier after he fell. He just stayed in cabin, drinking hot chocolate and playing on his computer."

"Well I'd much rather have Squid than have to deal with Twister's lame-o cousin," Otto complained.

"Hey!" Twister and Reggie said in unison.

"That's my cousin you're talking about, man," Twister said defensively.

"Duh. You don't think I know that?"

"Otto, lay off," Reggie shot at him. "Clio's my friend. And it'll be nice to have another girl on the trip for a change. When's she getting in, Twist?"

"Her plane's getting in tomorrow morning. My aunt is letting her rent a car this year since she got her license a few months back. They've already worked it all out and she should be in before noon."

"They're letting her drive?" Raymundo said, astounded. "Wow, when Reggie started driving, I wouldn't let her of Ocean Shores by herself for a year."

"We remember, Raymundo," Reggie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! You never let me drive!" Otto added.

"That's because after it took you four times to get your license, you crashed into the mailbox within your first two weeks out on the road," Raymundo said bitterly.

"Ha ha, bust!" Twister said high-fiving Reggie.

"Whatever. Who wants to drive everywhere anyway? If I 'board around town, I'm just preparing myself even more to go pro by nineteen." Otto boasted.

When they arrived at the top of the mountain, Tito was snoring in the front seat. Otto flipped through a snowboarding magazine while his music blared. He looked over and rolled his eyes at Twister, who was trying not to move as Reggie's head rested against his arm. Raymundo pulled into the parking spot and announced that they had arrived, snapping Tito awake.

"Reg," Twister said quietly trying to gently wake her up. "Reg, I think we're-"

"Dude, get up!" Otto interrupted, grabbing her duffle-bag from the back and throwing it at her. "We're here! Man, I am so ready to hit those slopes!"

"Cool it, Rocket boy," Reggie said, slightly annoyed at her abrupt wake-up. "We still need to check in first, remember?" She put her bag back in the back, exchanging it for her computer bag as they made their way into the lobby.

"My toes are cold," Tito said as they walked to check-in.

"I'm buying you boots one of these years," Raymundo said glancing at Tito's flip-flops.

Once they had gotten settled into their cabin, they were way past ready to get out in the snow. Raymundo offered them lunch first, but Otto rejected it for the three of them, slightly Reggie and Twister's dismay. They got dressed, grabbed their gear, and headed out the door as Raymundo yelled to be back at the cabin by six. The mountain was perfect, covered in fresh powder. They hopped on the lift and pulled down the rail, Otto talking about how awesome it was going to be, Twister talking about how hungry he was, and Reggie tuning the boys out as she looked down at the fresh snow that covered Mt. Baldy.

They got some good runs in and they were all loving being out on the mountain again. While the kids were out snowboarding, Raymundo and Tito had gone to the store and picked up some food for the week. When Otto, Reggie, and Twister came through the door, they told Raymundo and Tito all about their day on the slopes. They all chilled in the cabin the rest of the night, watching tv in their long-johns and reviewing the footage Twister had gotten. Otto was mad the next morning when Raymundo said they had to be back in the cabin by eleven to help Clio get settled in. They started their morning at 7 so they could try to get plenty of snowboarding in before they had to head back. Raymundo and Tito went with them, remembering their own glory days skiing down the same slopes.

"This is so unfair!" Otto complained as he sat on the couch. "I could be out there right now! Why can't you guys wait for to get here?"

"Chill, Rocket boy. You got plenty of snowboarding in this morning and, if you remember correctly, we still have the rest of the week left," Reggie replied before smiling and heading for the door. "Look, she's here!" she said as a car pulled in. Reggie ran outside, hugging Clio as she stepped out of her car. "It's so good to see you!" Reggie loved any chance she got to see Clio, despite the rocky start to their friendship. The two girls were complete opposites. Reggie was still dressed in her ski pants and had a baggy, gray, long-sleeve 'Rocket Boards' shirt over her thermal shirt. Clio wore a fitted, light pink sweater with a cream vest over it, a stylish cream-colored beanie, black leggings, and ankle boots.

"You too!" Clio happily replied. "I can't believe how long it's been! How have you been? How's the trip so far?"

"It's been great! The snow has been awesome! Fresh powder yesterday and today!" Reggie started as the others came out the door.

"Maurice! Hello!" Clio said, pulling her cousin in for a hug. "My goodness, you seem to grow taller every time I see you! But this hair?" she said, combing it with her fingers to one side of his head. "What are we going to do with this?" Once she had turned around, Twister shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair until it was back to it's original, messy style.

"We're glad you could make it, Clio," Raymundo said as he grabbed one of her bags from the back. "Aren't we Otto?"

"Yeah, it's great. Nice to see you again," Otto said insincerely. "Now that she's here, can we _please_ get back on the slopes?"

"Otto, why don't you show Clio to her room?" Raymundo said handing Otto one of her bags. Otto groaned as Raymundo continued, "then we can all get some lunch before we head back out."

Otto motioned for Clio to follow her as he carried a bag up to her room, Raymundo and Tito following behind with the rest of her stuff.

"Here," he said throwing her bag on the ground.

"My, my! What service!" Clio exclaimed sarcastically.

"How much did you pack? We're only staying a week you know," Otto remarked as he saw Raymundo and Tito carrying the rest of her stuff in the room.

"I packed light this trip," Clio proudly declared. "Only one checked bag, one carry on, and then of course a purse and a personal item."

"This is your purse?" Otto said lifting up the bag that Tito had just placed on the floor. "This thing weighs a ton. Do you really need all this crap?"

"Everything I brought is one-hundred percent essential," Clio replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright," Raymundo said, "how about we grab some lunch?"

After lunch, the majority of the group headed back out to the lifts while Clio hit the ice rink. When they got back from skiing and snowboarding, they went out to the hot tub to find Clio already there. They all chilled in there, enjoying the warm water while having a great view of the snow-covered mountains surrounding them. Reggie, Otto, and Twister had brought sodas out with them despite the "no eating or drinking" sign and Twister was already opening a bag of chips.

"Ah, this reminds me of the ski trip we took back in '79," Raymundo said, reminiscing.

Tito laughed, "You and Danielle had just started dating and she almost dumped you after getting woken up at three in the morning by security."

"I don't think I've heard this story before," Reggie said, listening eagerly.

"Yeah, why'd mom try to dump you, Raymundo?" Otto asked.

"She didn't try to dump me," Raymundo said defensively. He scratched his head, "although she didn't talk to me for the rest of the trip.

"What'd you do to tick her off?" Twister asked.

"Well, Tito here had a vendetta against the guy that ran the ski lodge. And he thought he deserved to be a good pranking."

"So Raymundo and I followed him around and figured out he liked to hit the hot tubs after hours every night when he finished work," Tito explained.

"Now, he didn't get done with his shift until about midnight each night, so we-" Raymundo started laughing and couldn't finish the story.

Tito took over, still laughing, "we put blue food die in the hot tub before the bruddah got in!" They both died laughing, remembering the story.

"How'd you get caught?" Reggie asked.

"We were hiding in the bushes watching and when he got out of the water, blue from the chin down, Tito burst out laughing and he called security on us," Raymundo said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so much. "Our whole group was forced to leave and me and Tito we're banned from ever setting foot in that place again."

They stayed in the hot tub telling stories of trips from their past until it started getting dark, then they decided it was probably about time for dinner. When they got back to the cabin, the kids took turn showering while Raymundo and Tito fixed dinner. They all hung out in the living room, sitting on the couch and laughing with each other. At eleven, Tito and Raymundo decided it was time for them to go to bed. They said goodnight and Raymundo told the kids to try not to stay up too late. They looked back on more of their memories, telling Clio about the time the boys almost died when Otto convinced Twister to try to snowboard in the restricted zone.

"Oh my!" Clio exclaimed hearing the story. "That must have been so scary! Otto, you really must stop talking my cousin into going along with these crazy ideas of yours!"

"Hey, it wasn't _entirely_ my fault," Otto argued.

"Which part exactly wasn't your fault?" Reggie asked.

"Ha ha, bust!" Twister added.

"Now, but Maurice, you do have to admit, you have a terrible little habit of going along with other people's bad ideas," Clio said with a smile. "Remember the time your family came and visited us and you and Lars lost poor little Scotty _again_?"

"Uh, I don't think they need to hear this story," Twister said bashfully.

"It must have been, what? Three years ago? It was around Lars' seventeenth birthday," Clio started the story as Twister sank in his seat. "Little Scotty was only about ten or so and he just adored Maurice. There was this concert Lars and Twister had been dying to go see, so Lars convinced Twister to sneak out and steal Uncle Raul's car once everyone had gone to sleep. They didn't realize that little Scotty had overheard their plan. He just looked up to Twister so much and wanted to spend some time with him, so he hid in the back of the car. They got to the concert and tried to get bootleg tickets, but little Scotty had followed them and tried to sneak into the concert. He got taken by security, but luckily he knew Twister's cell phone number and was able to call him."

"I had to miss the whole concert! I was stuck waiting outside in the car with little Scotty. Lars refused to come get him with me," Twister said bitterly. "And I _still_ got grounded!"

"Little Scotty wasn't very good at keeping secrets and he told everyone about it the next morning. Aunt Sandy and Uncle Raul we're livid," Clio laughed and Reggie and Otto joined in.

"It's not funny!" Twister pouted.

Reggie laughed. "You should've known better than to go along with any plan that Lars came up with, but I'm proud of you for staying with your cousin," she said putting her hand on his arm. Twister blushed and Otto rolled his eyes again. "_Maurice,"_ she added with a smile while the others laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Twister begged.

"Alright, alright, enough stories. Let's watch some of the footage from today!" Otto said, grabbing the tape out of Twister's camera. As they watched the screen, they commented on all the different tricks they had done.

"Nice one, Rocket boy!" Reggie commented as she watched Otto do a double flip with a solid landing.

They watched as Otto headed for a pipe, then the screen turned to Reggie, snowboarding near the camera and holding up a "hang loose" gesture with her hands as she passed.

"Hey! That was when I nailed my Double McTwist! How did you not get that?" Otto complained.

"Loosen up, Otto. We we're just having a little fun," Reggie said.

"Ooh, nice back flip, Reggie!" Clio commented.

The screen showed Otto doing an axis of rotation with a front flip. Otto seemed pleased, until the next shot where Twister caught him wipe out. Otto had a few good moves left in the footage from the day, but a lot of it was of Reggie's tricks or Twister and Reggie messing around.

"Did you even get anything of me that we can actually keep?" Otto got mad and stormed off to his room after they all laughed at one of his wipeouts. Clio followed him.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little teasing?" Clio asked, sitting next to him.

"I can handle it just fine. But your cousin is driving me crazy," Otto whined.

"How so?" Clio said, sitting down next to him.

"Were you even watching the tape? It's this whole Reg thing-" Otto started to rant, then remembering he was sworn to secrecy. Clio motioned for him to continue. "Not that there is a Reg thing. I just mean if there _were _he would probably be a total lame-o and get her on camera way more than anyone else_,_" he said crossing his arms and sinking back against the wall.

Clio laughed, "You're mad at Maurice for liking your sister?"

"No. I'm mad that he refuses to ever do anything about- wait. He told you?"

"Of course not! Maurice is so easy to read. I picked up on his little crush on Reggie years ago. However, if I hadn't known, you would have just given it away. I'm surprised he told you about it. I could never get anything out of him. I was very surprised at him. Not that he liked Reggie, that was obvious, but that he could keep a secret. Growing up, none of the family ever trusted him with information like presents or surprise parties because he always accidentally blurted them out," she laughed, reminiscing.

"He didn't _want _to tell me. It was whenever I had a thing a few years back for this girl, Rebecca. She was super hot and could really shred, but she refused to go out with me and I thought if I set Twister up with her best friend, it would help my chances. He kept trying to make excuses to get out of it and I figured something was up. I told him if he didn't tell me what was going on, we we're really bros and I would stop hanging with him."

She giggled at his story, "Oh, little Maurice! You have too much control over the poor boy."

"Apparently not enough," Otto said, annoyed again. "Ever since he told me, I've been telling him to just ask her out already and get it over with. If she says yes, great. If she says no, no big. He can actually move on with his life."

"It's not that simple, you know," Clio pointed out.

"It's better than just pining after her. He doesn't really talk about it much because I guess he's embarrassed or something, but ever since he told me, I've noticed all this stuff he does around her that's super annoying."

"Such as?" Clio inquired.

"Giving her his extra fries when he never even offered them to me. Or filming her just goofing off and then not getting my sick moves on camera."

"And you don't mind? That your best friend likes your sister?"

"No, it's Twister. He may be a moron half the time, but all the other guys she's ever met are total assholes. He's by far the best offer she's going to get," Otto started, then mumbled, "if he'd ever actually do something about it."

"Well maybe he just needs a little push," Clio suggested.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Clio? I've been trying to push him to ask her out for years now and he never listens."

"Well the whole problem there is that_ you've_ been trying to push them together," she said schemingly as he gave her a glare. "I think what you need is some help from someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"If there _were_ someone," Otto said with a snarky smile.

Clio gave him a slap on the head. "If we're going to make this work, you need to learn to be nicer to me. And listen to someone else for a change."

"Fine. What's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie walked into the room, finding Clio on her bed reading some fashion magazine.

"Isn't this sweater just adorable?" she said, showing the picture to Reggie.

"Yeah, it's nice. How was the rink?" Reggie asked as Clio flipped through her magazine.

"Oh, just wonderful! It's been far too long since I've been able to skate! I'm so glad Aunt Sandy and Uncle Raul asked if I could come along!" she said, looking up at Reggie and adding, "oh and to get to see you all as well, of course!"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that was you're main reason for coming," Reggie teased her. "Quality time with the Rockets. The ice-skating was just a bonus."

"Hmm," Clio pondered, "well obviously you know I adore spending time with you, since I never get to see you anymore. I must admit though, I could do without spending as much quality time with one, particularly conceited Rocket."

They both laughed. "Sorry, Otto's part of the deal on these trips. I'm just glad you're here so I don't have to share a room with him this year."

"Glad I could be of service. So Reggie," Clio said casually changing the subject, "what do you think about Maurice?"

"Twister? What do you mean, 'what do I think of him?' I've only been hanging out with him for like ever." Reggie answered, confused by the question.

"I know, I know," Clio started. "But he's gotten rather cute, don't you think?"

Reggie didn't know how to respond. "Um, sure. I mean he's tall. And obviously, he's really in shape."

"Yes, good build," she continued, trying to talk up her cousin as much as possible. "Muscular, but not too bulky. Good jawline as well."

"Uh, Clio, where are you going with this?" she questioned.

"I just don't understand why Maurice can't seem to get himself a girlfriend. I think he's a rather handsome young man. Don't you? He's fun to be around, he makes you laugh."

Reggie started to feel slightly defensive. "Twister's dated before."

"Yes, I know, but he's never dated anyone seriously."

"Girls come up and flirt with him all the time, he just doesn't seem that interested in them."

"Oh Reggie," Clio replied, "Maurice doesn't want any floozy, dim-witted, fangirl who's astounded by the fact that he can simply get up on a surfboard at all. No, no, no, he needs a special girl and sometimes I just worry he's never going to find that. I mean, the boy's turning eighteen in a few months and he's never had a serious relationship. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?"

"Not really, to be honest. Sam's eighteen and he's only ever gone on like three dates. And none of my boyfriends have been serious."

Clio sighed wistfully, "I just don't want him to miss out. He can be a pain, but he's really such a sweet boy. Love can just be so wonderful. When you realize some special someone is the person you've been longing for and suddenly they're all you think about. You constantly feel excited being around them and you seem to have permanent butterflies. You long for one more touch, one more kiss; another moment with them. Do you think he'll ever have that?"

Reggie was starting to get uncomfortable, wondering if she really thought it was really Twister who was missing out on all that."Yeah, that sounds great. Don't worry about him too much, I'm sure he'll find that one day. Hey, what do you say we check on dinner? I'm starved," Reggie said, diverting the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Reggie was having problems focusing on snowboarding. She was still better than most of the people out there, but not up to her usual standards. She couldn't seem to get the conversation she had with Clio out of her head. First there was her whole need to find love, which Reggie suspected was directed at her. She hadn't exactly gone through the same boy-crazy stage like most of her friends had. She had never been all that interested in the guys she had dated. She didn't understand why Clio had been using Twister as the scapegoat for all of the things she was actually worried about for Reggie. Why hadn't she just told Reggie she wanted her to find love? Reggie assumed she didn't want to make her feel bad, but it's not like she would've cared. And what was with all that stuff about Twister's looks? Reggie guessed that Clio's main point was that she was pretty and fun and could attract a man, but it's not like that was a priority for her at the moment anyway.

"Dude, what was your problem out there?" Otto asked as they walked back to the cabin. "You were terrible!"

"Gee, thanks," Reggie replied sarcastically.

"You did seem a little off today," Twister added. "Something up?"

"No," she said a little too quickly. "I don't know, my mind was just somewhere else today. I'll be back to normal tomorrow. I just need some chill time. You guys wanna hit the hot tub?"

"I'm so there," Otto said, headed to his room to change.

"You sure everything's alright, Reg?" Twister asked again. Reggie couldn't help but appreciate his concern. And Clio was right, he had turned into quite an attractive guy. She wondered how she hadn't really noticed before, but quickly snapped herself out of it.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a smile. "Thanks, Twist."

They parted, heading for their rooms to change. Reggie found Clio once she got to the room and invited her to join them. By the look of Reggie, Clio knew she had successfully planted the seed in her mind. Reggie pulled out her tankini and threw it on the bed as she started removing layers of her snow-wear.

"What do you think of this bathing suit?" Clio said, holding up a pink bandeau-top bathing suit.

"It's cute," Reggie replied.

"Because, I was just thinking, it would look so great on you. It's totally your color."

"Thanks, but I'm okay with this," she said nodding at the bathing suit laying on her bed.

"Oh, come now, Reggie! How often do you get this kind of girl time? I've never subjected you to one of my makeovers, but at least let me give you some of my clothes to wear! I'm never going to get a chance when you're up on that mountain with all those layers!"

"I don't really do bandeau tops very much."

"Exactly! So when else are you going to get this opportunity? Just try it on."

Reggie conceded, and Clio threw the bathing suit to her. One she had put it on, she turned to show Clio, who started clapping excitedly.

"You look amazing! You have to wear it!"

"You really think it looks okay?" Reggie replied, unsure.

"It was made for you! You can even keep it if you'd like. My mother always tells me I have way too many bathing suits anyway. 'Clio, what could you possibly want with all these bathing suits?' she always says to me." Clio said, laughing as she imitated her mother.

When they walked out to the hot tub to meet the guys, Otto and Twister looked surprised.

"We just decided to play a little dress up," Clio explained, nonchalantly after seeing their reactions. "Maurice," she said turning to Twister and changing the subject as she got in the water, "what do you say to skipping an hour of snowboarding tomorrow to tape some of my skating?"

"What? You want me to skip out on snowboarding?" Twister whined.

"Figure skating's actually pretty cool, Twist," Reggie assured him, "you might actually enjoy watching."

"And it's only for an hour. You'll still have the rest of the day. I just need to review my form and see what I need to work on."

"Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because you're the one with the camera, moron," Otto butted in.

"And you still owe me from covering for you with Aunt Sandy's vase last year after she had repeatedly told you 'no skating in the house.'"

"Fine," Twister agreed begrudgingly.

After they had all hung out for half an hour or so, Clio gave a look to Otto, indicating that it was time for the next part of their plan.

"Hey Clio, you said you'd drive me over to look at those new snowboards a little ways down the mountain, didn't you?" Otto asked.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Let's go ahead now so we can be back before dinner."

"That sounds cool, mind if we tag along?" Reggie asked.

"You can't!" Otto blurted out, receiving a nasty look from Clio.

"Yes, I believe your brother's probably right. I was going to look at some new skates as well and it might take awhile. We might not even make it back in time for dinner and you know how my cousin gets when he's hungry," Cleo said, smirking at Twister. "Would you mind staying behind and keeping him company while we're gone?"

"Sure thing," Reggie complied happily. "Otto does take forever looking at boards anyway. Sorry you're stuck with him."

Otto and Clio got out of the water and grabbed their towels. As they walked away, Clio elbowed Otto's side. "You think you could've been any more obvious?" she whispered.

"Chill. They didn't suspect a thing," Otto assured her.

"What was that about?" Reggie asked Twister after Otto and Clio had left.

"I don't know, I thought they hated each other," Twister replied, equally as confused as Reggie. "Maybe they've got some sort of secret thing going on between them."

"Please. Otto?" Reggie replied doubtfully. "He's been complaining about her this whole trip."

"So we don't suspect anything," Twister decided as they both laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe you're right. Clio did have a pretty weird discussion with me the other night," Reggie started as Twister waited for her to continue. "She was talking about how great being in love is and all these mushy feelings you get when you've met the right guy, blah, blah, blah."

"Anything about Otto?"

"No, she actually talked a lot about you. She said she was worried about how you haven't dated seriously and she just wants you to be happy and all this stuff."

Twister blushed, hoping Reggie didn't notice. "She's crazy. She's always trying pry into my love life. Or lack of a love life, I guess. I usually just blow her off."

"Yeah, I guess she was doing the same thing with me. The conversation felt a little pointed."

"Now that you mention it, Otto's sort of been doing the same thing. Telling me I need to-" Twister stopped himself. Otto had been bugging him way more over the past week about asking out Reggie. Twister was used to Otto getting annoyed with him for never making a move, but he had been pushing it a lot more than usual over the trip. He told him how it was the perfect opportunity while they were in the snowy, mountain lodge. "Well, he just has been talking about it a lot. Maybe he does have a thing for Clio."

Reggie didn't seem to notice Twister's awkward sentence transition. They just continued talking and hanging out as usual. Meanwhile, Otto and Clio had convinced Raymundo and Tito to join them on their excursion. They had told them that Twister and Reggie just wanted to chill in the hot tub for awhile, but they had a room key, so they could still get back whenever they finished.

"I guess Raymundo and Tito ran out for something too," Reggie said when walked into the empty cabin. "At least it means free showers. I love Clio, but she always takes forever in the shower."

"Otto and Raymundo are almost just as bad," he replied, as they headed towards their rooms.

When Reggie had gotten out of her shower and changed into her pajamas, she walked in living room to find Twister in the kitchen and the others still not back yet.

"Hot chocolate?" Twister asked, grabbing two packets of hot chocolate mix when Reggie nodded. She laid down on the couch, picking up a brochure as Twister prepared the drinks.

"Hey, what do you think about trying the other side of the mountain tomorrow?" she asked as he put two mugs of milk in the microwave.

"I'd be down for that. We haven't really gone over there since it's mostly blues."

"I know, Otto's all about that black diamond all the time," Reggie said, rolling her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love going on the black runs, but I think it'd be fun to have a more laid-back day anyway."

"Good luck convincing Otto," Twister said, handing her the mug. Reggie lifted her knees up to make room and Twister took a seat next to her feet.

"Who care's what Otto thinks? We've been going with whatever he wants all week. I think if Otto refuses to go with us, that's his problem. You and I can still check it out."

Twister smiled and agreed. They talked for a little while before turning on the tv and catching the end of one of their favorite movies. Reggie was surprising aware of the fact that it was just the two of them. She was annoyed with herself for letting Clio get in her head. She and Twister had hung out alone millions of times. Those millions of times were just before Reggie realized how attractive he had gotten over the years. And with what seemed like Clio's need-for-Reggie-to-find-love, she caught herself thinking about him in a more-than-friends way a few times. Luckily, Twister didn't seem to think anything was different. After awhile, they started to get hungry and grabbed some snacks from the pantry. It wasn't until seven that everyone else walked in.

"Finally. Where have you guys been?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, we're starving," Twister added.

"Sorry guys, Otto wanted to show us some stuff at this shop that's a little ways down the road," Raymundo answered.

"Well I guess they weren't secretly making out then," Twister said under his breath to Reggie as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh, but Twister and I couldn't go because we might miss dinner?" Reggie shot at them.

"Sorry Reg, I didn't think about it when we were down there, but I needed Raymundo there in case he needed any ideas for my birthday," Otto replied, proud of himself for coming up with a solid alibi.

"Your birthdays not for another six months, dork," Reggie pointed out.

"Otto told us you other cuzzes didn't feel like going," Tito commented.

"Oh, did he?" Reggie glared at him.

"Even the sea turtle must retreat into its shell from time to time."

"I found some great stuff!" Clio interrupted. "I'm going to go take them to my room. Reggie, care to join?"

Reggie followed her into their room and shut the door before asking, "What's the deal? Otto's being so cryptic and you're not saying anything."

Clio sighed. "Reggie, I didn't want to say anything because of how embarrassing this whole thing is, but I was hoping to spend a little one-on-one time with your brother."

"You were?" Reggie asked incredulously, taking a seat on the bed next to Clio. "We're talking about Otto, right?"

"It's silly. I never really noticed how cute he was before. And all of this bickering we do," she said, smiling to herself, "it's pretty fun." Clio didn't feel bad about using Otto as the cover story, because it wasn't entirely a lie. Yes, she and Otto had been playing match-maker, but she was enjoying spending time with him, much to her surprise. The fact that nothing significant seemed to have happened between Reggie and Twister while they were gone didn't bother her because it just meant more plotting for her and Otto.

"I knew something was up! All that talk about finding love and getting butterflies! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Reggie exclaimed. "Wait, so then why'd Raymundo and Tito come with you guys?"

Clio rolled her eyes, pretending she hadn't planned for them to come. "Otto invited them last minute. He thought he could talk your dad into buying him a new snowboard. He figured if Tito got on board with the idea, it might help his chances, but if you had been there, your father would've bought it for you instead."

"What a dork, he should've known Dad wouldn't have caved."

Clio grabbed Reggie's hands and pleaded, "Reggie, you have to help me, please. I need to spend some time with him over the trip so he can see what a sweet time we have together." Clio wasn't worried. She had an excellent sense about these things and was already fully aware that Otto had developed his own little crush on her over the trip. While she did enjoy the prospect of more alone time with Otto, she thought if she double-schemed a little, it could also up Maurice's chances with Reggie.

"Okay, I guess I can try to help," Reggie said. "Actually, Twist and I were talking about checking out the runs on the other side of the mountain tomorrow. They're mostly blues, so Otto probably won't want to come. Why don't you see if he could teach you to snowboard?"

"Oh, Reggie! What a perfect idea! But, wait. What about Tito and your father? Won't they be suspicious."

"Nah, they usually go do their own thing. Otto says they would cramp his style, plus my Tito's prepping for the annual ice sculpture contest and my dad's trying to inspire him by taking him out to relieve the glory days."

Clio clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Thank you, thank you!"

After dinner, everyone sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. As Otto was about to sit down, Clio grabbed his arm, dragging him to her room. Reggie raised her eyebrows at Cleo with a smirk.

"Ow, what's your deal?" Otto said when she shut the door. Clio grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's time for the next phase of the plan," Clio announced.

"Next phase? The plan where we left them alone in the hot tub didn't work?"

"Do they look like they got together to you?" Clio asked. Otto frowned. "I didn't think so. Now, I told Reggie I wanted to learn to snowboard, but I thought I would be embarrassed with Maurice around to mock me. I suggested that after Maurice finishes filming me tomorrow, I meet up with you, who will teach me to snowboard. Meanwhile, Reggie and Twister are going to head to the other side of the mountain, where they will get some time alone."

"_You _want to learn to snowboard?" Otto asked skeptically.

"_I _want to see Maurice happy. And yes, actually. If learning to snowboard is a way to get them together, then I'm always happy to learn a new skill."

"We set up a great opportunity for them today and nothing happened. What makes you think he's going to magically decide to ask her out just because they're snowboarding alone tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow morning, he'll be coming to watch me skate, where I'll talk to him."

"You're going to talk to him?" Otto gave a blank stare. "I've been trying to talk him into saying something for years, but all the sudden, here come's Clio. She's going to _talk _to him and suddenly, he's actually going to do something?"

"Yes," Clio answered confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah, nice one Clio!" Twister said as Clio landed a quad axel.

"Why, thank you, Maurice," she replied skating over to him. "I think I've tormented you long enough. Reggie and Otto should be down soon to meet us. Otto promised he'd teach me to snowboard today," Clio told him, taking a seat next to him as she took off her skates.

"He did?" Twister said in disbelief. "Wait, so you really do like Otto?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. And I think it will be a good time for the two of us to get a little closer," she said grinning. "And maybe it will give you and Reggie some time to do the same."

Twister blushed and looked away. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Oh, come now, Maurice. I think your little crush on Reggie is sweet."

"What? You- how did you know?" Twister demanded.

"I'm your cousin, I can tell you like her. However, I'm also very good at this sort of thing, which means I can also tell that she likes you."

"She does? Are you sure? Did she say something?" he asked in disbelief.

"I may have mentioned something about you to her. You should have heard how defensive she got when I started asking if you had any girls you were interested in. Also, I see the way you two look at each other."

"How do we look at each other?" Twister asked.

"Like you can depend on each other. You've always got each other's backs. You feel completely comfortable around one another and would be happy to spend time together at any given opportunity. Half the time you two don't even notice the people around you because you get so wrapped up in your own conversation. How you're always filming her instead of Otto, and she almost seems to be flirting with you through the camera. You look at each other with full trust. She knows she can tell you anything. I think it's about time that you do the same."

Twister looked down nervously. "I don't know if I can. What if you're wrong? What if she doesn't like me? What if she laughs? Or she feels bad for me? This could totally ruin our friendship. I don't want to lose her."

"Maurice," Clio said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are the sweetest, funniest, most caring guy I have ever met. Reggie would be so lucky to have you. Hmm, what would Tito say at a moment like this? Eventually, every wave must kiss the shoreline?" They both laughed. "Don't look now, but I think your shoreline is headed this way."

Twister turned around and saw Reggie and Otto walking to them.

"Hey Twist, you ready?" Reggie asked.

"Um," he looked at Clio who nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah, let's do it."

They all walked up to the cabin together, Reggie and Twister putting their boards in the car, while Clio changed out of her figure skating dress and into some fashionable snow clothes.

"What's that?" Otto asked her as Reggie and Twister drove off.

"My snowboard. I rented it this morning. You like?" she said with a flirty smile.

"It's pink. And it's got sparkles. How did you possibly find a snowboard with sparkles?"

"I think it's cute!" she replied.

"Alright, let's hit the slopes then."

They walked over to the lift and he showed her a few things to get her started before they got on. He helped her make sure the bindings were tight enough and showed her the proper stance while she put her hands on his shoulders for support. Then he showed her how to get on the ski lift, explaining on the way up proper techniques for getting off with the snowboard.

"Okay," he said once they got to the top of an easy green run. "Now you're going to want to start out slow, so make sure your board is perpendicular to the slope. It will help you brake. Put pressure on your front foot, but don't lean forward with your body, or you'll wipe out. Turning is kind of tricky, but it's important to redistribute your weight as you turn. Keep your knees bent a little. And meet me down there," he said pointing at a flat spot a little ways down the mountain.

She had a successful first run, catching on quickly. She only fell once, near the bottom, where she started leaning forward too much. When they reached the bottom, they got back on the lift.

"You really picked that up quick. You've really never snowboarded before?" he asked as they rode the lift.

"No," she giggled. "You're just a really good teacher. Not to mention, a really cute teacher."

Otto usually loved any praise and Clio was definitely giving it to him, but he felt uncharacteristically nervous and didn't know how to respond. Luckily, the lift ride was short and he was able to avoid responding until they hopped off at the top. They slid over to the side, while others continued to get off the lift.

"So, you're, uh, good? To go again?" Otto asked awkwardly.

"Mm, almost," Clio replied, leaning forward and giving Otto a quick kiss before heading down the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Twister was uncomfortable in the front seat as Reggie drove them to the other side of the mountain. It was the first time he could remember actually being uncomfortable around her. Sure, he got embarrassed around her from time to time, but even then he still felt like he usually did when he was with her. This time was different. He was nervous. He had barely had any time to process what his cousin had told him when Reggie and Otto came and found them. He was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to tell her the only secret he had ever kept from her, having kept it for the past four years. Four years of not having told her, of trying to convince himself not to like her, of distracting himself so he would stop liking her, of convincing himself that "just friends" was all they would ever be. Four years of feelings, and he was going to tell her today. He felt his stomach drop as he thought about it.

"Twist, is everything alright with you?" Reggie said as they hopped on the ski lift and pulled the bar down over them. "You were pretty quiet in the car. Did something happen this morning with Clio?"

Twister swallowed. _Not yet; wait for the right time,_ he thought. "Clio! Clio likes Otto. We were right," he said nervously laughing. "Wait, maybe I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Whoops."

"She already told me anyway," Reggie said, smiling at him. "But you suck at keeping secrets," she teased.

_All but one secret,_ he thought. "Ha ha, yeah."

"Twister, what's up? You're all flushed and you've been jumpy all day."

"Oh, it's just the cold, I think. It's pretty cold, don't you think? I mean it's nice. It's sunny, and it's snowing the perfect amount right now, not too windy," he started babbling. "And really, it's not too cold when you think about it, pretty nice conditions today."

"Uh, thanks for the weather report, but what are you not telling me?" she asked as they reached the top of the lift. They got off and slid over to the side. "Twister," Reggie pressed.

"It's fine, Reg. Everything's fine. How 'bout I race you to the bottom?"

Reggie was still bothered by Twister evading her questions, but she conceded and they started making her way down the mountain. Twister won with Reggie close behind. They both pulled off to the side.

"Okay, so now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Reg, come on," Twister started, "we just got here."

"Well good thing I'm not suggesting we leave," Reggie told him with a confused expression. "I know there's something you're not telling me. It's really bothering you. Please, just tell me so I can help."

"I can't," Twister said looking down. "Not yet. I don't want to ruin our day."

"So it's something bad?"

"Well, no, not necessarily..." Twister trailed off.

"Then why would it ruin our day?"

"It just- I don't know. You might get freaked out by it."

"I think I can handle it," Reggie replied. "Come on Twister, I've never seen you act like this before. You're all squirmy and you won't make eye contact with me."

Twister thought for a minute, then took a big breath before meeting her eyes. "I'm in love with you.'" Reggie stared at him, wide-eyed and taken aback.

"Oh," was all she could manage to let out while she processed what he had just said.

"I knew it," Twister said, immediately regretting his decision to tell her. "You're totally weirded out by this. I should've never told you. Damn it, Clio. She's the one who told me I should. She said something about a wave or the ocean or something, 'follow the waves' or something. I don't remember. This was a mistake. Now everything's going to be weird with us and our whole friendship is going to-"

Reggie cut him off by lurching forward and pressing her lips to his. Twister wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. As the snow fell on the two, Reggie's wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hands to his chest as they parted. She could still feel her lips tingling as she took a deep breath, exhaling through pursed lips. They smiled at each other, neither one really knowing what to say.

"So, uh, ski lift?" Twister suggested.

"Yep," Reggie replied, still catching her breath.

The two grabbed their boards and headed for the lift, silently smiling while they walked.

"This side of the mountain is definitely my favorite," Twister joked as they pulled the bar down.

"We're certainly getting a lot more action on this side," Reggie said with a laugh. She put her hand on top of his, just barely able to feel it through their gloves. She gave him a smile. "I'm really glad I'm here with you, Twist."

He slid his arm around her wait and smiled back at her. "So am I," he replied. She rested her head against his shoulder as they rode the rest of the way up.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back to the cabin, they could smell the dinner that Tito and Raymundo had started cooking. Otto and Clio were sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"You two are getting in late today," Raymundo commented. "I take it that means the other side of the mountain was pretty good?"

"Oh yeah," Twister said, smiling at Reggie. "It was amazing."

"Great, well you're just in time. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

Twister and Reggie walked over to the couch, but before they could sit, Clio hopped up and grabbed Reggie's arm.

"I think we have some catching up to do," she said excitedly as she dragged her to their room.

Twister sat on the couch next to Otto, who noticed that he was unable to hold back his smile.

"So?" Otto asked.

"Yep," Twister replied with a wide grin. Otto fist-bumped him, then he nodded towards Reggie and Clio's room, smiling as he lifted his eyebrows. "Snowboarding lessons?" Twister asked.

"Oh yeah," Otto replied as they fist-bumped again.

"Reg! Clio! Dinner!" Raymundo yelled as the girls came out of their room laughing with each other.

All through dinner, Clio and Otto made eyes at each other across the table. Twister would occasionally look up from food and blush as he smiled at Reggie, then Clio and Reggie would whisper and giggle. Raymundo had been talking about his day for the majority of the meal, when he noticed that the others were being strangely quiet. He glanced around the table, pausing his story.

"Am I missing something?" Raymundo asked Tito.

"I hate to break it to you, bruddah, but I think the little cuzzes have been infected with a little epidemic I like to call 'the love bug.'"

"The love bug?" he replied incredulously. "Kids?"

"Don't sweat it, Raymundo. It all happened today, so you're just barely behind on everything," Otto informed him.

"We just weren't really sure how to tell you, Dad," Reggie added.

"Oh Raymundo, it's the sweetest thing," Clio chimed in. "Maurice has had a crush on dear Reggie for just the longest time and he finally told her of his feelings for her!"

"He what?" Raymundo asked, shocked.

Clio continued her story, "then on the road to get him there, Otto and I were able to spend a little more time together as well and, well, it just sort of worked out perfectly for everyone."

"Uh-huh," Raymundo replied sourly. "Twister, Otto, why don't you step outside with me for a minute?

"Go easy on them, bruddah," Tito said with a laugh.

Otto and Twister got up, grabbing their coats and following Raymundo out the door.

"What are we doing out here?" Otto asked.

"Laying down some ground-rules," Raymundo said sternly. "First of all, you boys are going to treat those girls with the upmost respect. If you hurt them, I'll hurt you."

"Yes, sir," Twister said.

"Come on, Raymundo. You really think we're going to do anything?" Otto asked.

Raymundo glanced at him. "It's you I'm worried about Otto. Clio is a nice girl and you will not treat her like dirt as you've done with some of your previous girlfriends. Keep in mind that she's also Twister's cousin, so I'm sure if you do anything to upset her, you'll have Twister and his family to answer to." Otto gave a doubting look at Twister. "Now, as for you," Raymundo continued, looking at Twister, "I trust you. You've been a part of our family for a long time and I know you care about Reggie. I know you're respectful and I know that you will make sure she is happy and safe. However, she is my little girl and I swear if you do anything to hurt, I will tear you apart limb by limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Can we go now?" Otto groaned.

"Otto," Raymundo said, glaring at his son. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, Raymundo. You're clear. Respect and stuff. Now let's go back in. I'm ready to hit the hot tub."

"Great, I think I'll join you kids tonight," Raymundo said with a smirk.


End file.
